


Closet

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In or out?  It's tricky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

“Are they still there?”

The Doctor peered between the door and jam. “Yes, Jo and the Brigadier. Say, would you mind shifting that broom?”

“I regret to inform you that the cause of your discomfort is not something ordinarily found in this cupboard,” the Master chuckled.

“Trust you to get ideas the minute we’re in close proximity.”

“The sooner we’re out of here, the sooner you’re free of my ‘ideas.’ It’s quiet; have they gone?”

“I can’t see anyone. Perhaps it’s safe to come out.”  
  
“Or perhaps not until the next century, Doctor,” murmured the Brig as he slipped out of the lab.


End file.
